


Parody: Afghan Jalebi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Baahubali [3]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hindi song with Roman transliteration, Parody, Song Parody
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: A parody of Afghan Jalebi from the POV of Devasena's maids, who are flabbergasted that the fiery Yuvarani has fallen for an IDIOT, of all people.
Relationships: AmarSena, Amarendra Baahubali/Devasena
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Parodies on Baahubali [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Parody: Afghan Jalebi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmbidextrousArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/gifts).



Maqtool jigar (ya baba)

Qaatil hai nazar (ya baba)

Humari yuvarani (ya baba)

Badi mardaani (ya baba)

Shivudu aawara 

Uspe hai maraa 

Na jaane uska 

Kya jaadoo chala (ya baba)

Use daant toh degi, phir bail chhodegi

Phir dil usi ko de jaayegi… bhai waah, bhai waah!

Pooja ke waqt bhi use yaad karegi

Lori use hi sunaayegi… bhai waah, bhai waah!


End file.
